


Scars

by orphan_account



Series: Small Homestuck Stories [32]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Tearing your heart out, Tears, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really sad Eridan fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Eridan was a lonely wiggler. He wasn't into rings or status, and he always dressed up as a wizard. Skyhorsedad kept telling him about powerful wizards that used to live a long time ago. He really wanted to be a wizard, and he pretended to be a wizard all night long.

When he first began to talk with the other eleven trolls, they treated him like he wasn't important. Two females would talk with him though. Their names were Feferi and Kanaya.

Both of them listened to Eridan talk about wizards when they could. It was a good amount of the night, but it didn't seem much to Eridan. He would get teased by everyone else, and he needed to find a way to stop the pain.

He attempted to talk to Feferi, but it never really helped with the pain he got. Eridan thought of all the possible ways that he could do to help get rid of the pain. Soon, he found one that seemed to help. It was cutting.

Eridan began to cut himself. He always did it when he was all alone, and it started with small cuts on the hands. That lasted a for a few seasons, but Eridan couldn't harm his hands anymore. He didn't want to get blood all over his new rings.

He always claimed that he needed to wear the rings. He said to himself that it will hide the scars from people. Eridan moved onto his arms, finding them a lot easier to inflict injury upon.

Long sleeved shirts came with the new scars upon his arms, and he kept moving up. Up and up the Ampora went, leaving more and more scars on his tender body. Soon, he would never dare take off his scarf, in fear that people will see the scars that he gave himself.

After playing the game, Eridan couldn't bring himself to harm himself again. He didn't want anyone to stumble upon him doing it, even if no one cared for him. He would often stare at himself in the mirrors for hours, counting and recounting all his scars. Sometimes, he would recollect the memories that often accompanied those scars.

In the very end, the last few seconds of his short painful life, Eridan couldn't help but stare at the one who cut him in half. He saw the content she had in cutting him in half, and that made him wish that this new wound could heal, so that it could be just another scar on his tormented body.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for tearing your beautiful heart out.


End file.
